me enamore de mi enmigo
by Vivian Alejandra
Summary: bueno este es mi primer fic asi q espero tener criticas constuctivas es un fic en el q muestro al relacion de akane y ranma si se hubieran conocido desde pequeños pero ranma siempre hubiese sido la piedra en el zapato de akane ... espero q lo disfruten
1. todo comenzo

Todos los personajes mencionados en este fic son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takasashy esto lo ago sin fines de lucro y con muchos fines de diversión

/pensamiento/

"aclaraciones de la autora"

( acciones del personaje)

listo ahora si es presento mi primer fic espero q lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo

y con ustedes un fic alternativo y mi primero para q lo entiendan este fic se da en un contesto en el cual todos se conocen desde pequeños y ninguno tiene la maldición

Listo

Bueno ahora voy a dar inicio a mi historia de amor bueno me presento soy Akane Tendo mi edad es 22años vivo en la ciudad de Nerima en Japón soy la heredera del dojo de mi familia así q como se imaginaran practico artes marciales y si quiero q ustedes entienda mi historia tengo q empezar desde el principio

-

me crié con mis dos hermanas y con los hijos de los amigos de mi papá mis amigos de toda la vida a los cuales a precio mas q a mi propia vida por ellos soy como soy y estas son las personas q están a mi alrededor

**Ranma:** es la persona mas engreída y fastidiosa q puede haber en el mundo "Si como si todo eso fuera cierto" me hizo la vida de cuadritos cuando pequeña lo acepto yo no es q fuera muy femenina como mis hermanas o mis amigas pero el se pasaba con lo q me decía y para colmo vivía en mi casa junto con el papá el tío Genma y la mama la tía Nodoka q siempre fueron como mis segundos padres.

**Nodoka: **es al mama se Ranma y a falta de la mía se podría decir q también la mía ayuda a mi hermana en las labores domesticas es muy amable y cordial pero cuando se enoja es capaz de hacerle practicar a la persona el sepuko por eso todos le hacemos caso

**Genma: **es el padre de Ranma es un vago no hace nada y vive de sostenido en mi casa pero es el mejor amigo de mi papa la verdad nunca me he preguntado por q su familia vive en nuestra casa supongo q la respuesta es obvia es amigo de mi papa pero no me parece.

**Ryoga:** mi mejor amigo si no lo niego le acolitaba todo a Ranma pero el siempre iba y me pedía perdón creo q le seguía el juego solo para q lo dejara jugar con el es un poco obsesionado con la lucha (bueno creo q todos se me olvido decirlo todos tenemos q ver con luchas).ah además de ser la persona mas despistada q hay en el mundo se perdía asta en su misma casa

**Mouss**: bueno era un buen amigo eso si era un poco intenso tengo entendido q lo comprometieron con shampoo ( hablare de ella mas adelante ) así q la perseguía por todos lados a pesar q siempre lo rechazaba es muy bueno en las artes no tanto como Ryoga y Ranma pero era bastante bueno era como un mago y lo trajeron de china cuando era muy pequeño tengo entendido de una aldea algo así como la de las amazonas donde los hombres son pordebajeados por las mujeres así q se dejaba pisotear por todo el mundo pero un excelente consejero además de ser muy respetuoso y cortes .

**Shampoo: **viene de una aldea en china creo q se llama la tribu de las amazonas pero la trajeron cuando era muy pequeña de todos modos se crió con esas reglas así q abecés puede llegar hacer verdaderamente cruel con su prometido Mouss así ella diga lo contraria todos sabemos q en el fondo lo quiere así lo trate mal no es muy confiable q digamos es muy mañosa pero es buena persona

**Cologne: **es la abuela de shampoo y la jefe de las amazonas no se sabe exactamente la edad solo q muchos años si tienes sabe muchas técnicas y es la q se encarga de enseñárselas a Ranma y Ryoga es muy beuna y me atrevo adecir q es prácticamente invencible

**Kuno:** bueno este era cuento aparte es un poco egocéntrico "un poco no digamos mentiras bastante"se hace llamar el trueno azul de la escuela Furinkan pero es un buen amigo es experto en el kendo incluso es el capitán del equipo de mi escuela es un año mayor q yo y en la preparatoria decía estar enamorado de mi pero creo q ahora esta con mi hermana del medio

**Kodashy: **es al hermana menor de Kuno pero por eso no menos loca es igual de egocéntrica q su hermanito y siempre se anda riendo de una forma q pone nervioso a mas de uno y anda con un leotardo de gimnasia y se hace llamar la rosa negra del colegio Heberay q por cierto es un colegio para señoritas el caso es q es una tramposa y además esta loca y para colme de males esta enamorada de Ranma

**Dr.kuno: **bueno este no se queda atrás en la familia Kuno es igual de loco y en la escuela nos hacia sufrir mas q nada con unas ideas muy raras enemigo de Ranma a muerte por q el le quiere cortar su tan añorada trenza

**Ukyo: **se puede decir q es mi mejor amiga es una experta cocinera de okonomiyakis (panes japoneses) pero también una experta luchadora es una persona muy leal estuvo enamorada de Ranma toda su vida asiste a mi misma escuela y a misma clase igual q Ranma Ryoga Mouss y shampoo. Pero como ella a dicho en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale así q mejor no meterse con sus novios.

**Happosai: **bueno este es otro mantenido en la familia es el maestro de tío Genma y de papa vive de arrimado quiere según el ser el maestro se Ranma pero el nunca le hace caso es un viejo libidinoso además de ser un desvergonzado

**Dj.Tofu: ** fue mi amor por muchos años pero lo acepte el ama a Kasumy el hombre es un poco raro es muy tímido así q cuando Kasumy se el acerca se vuelve como loco pero es un buen hombre además de ser el q nos cura las heridas a todos en el barrio

**Kasumy: **es mi hermana mayor fue como mi madre al igual q tía Nodoka cuando falleció se hizo cargo de mi y de mi otra hermana es la ama de casa esta enamorada de el doctor Tofu pero lo disimula muy bien es muy ingenua pero por eso no inteligente me atrevo a decir q es mas inteligente de lo q aparenta siempre tiene una sonrisa en sus labios además de ser muy hermosa.

**Nabiky: **es mi hermana del medio es bastante avariciosa y puede llegar a ser falsa es muy inteligente y además bonita así q utiliza sus recursos para obtener dinero no le importa asta vender su mismísima alma aun q creo q ella terminaría estafando al mismísimo diablo.

**Soun Tendo: **es mi papa cuando mi madre muria se hizo cargo de nosotras es el hombre mas amable q conozca bueno tal vez lo digo por q es mi papa pero bueno es un hombre muy expresivo y no le teme llorar no reír vive y muere por nosotras y por ranma nunca supe por q pero supongo q es por el echo de q es como el hijo hombre q unca tubo.

Bueno ya terminada las presentaciones les contare la historia esta historia se sitúa un año antes así q yo tenia 21 años.

estas nerviosa Akane?

Tu q crees Ryoga ya van a llamar a las finalistas

Todavía no me explico como pudiste entrar a un concurso de estos si eres una marimacho

te podrías callar Ranma sabes q lo ago por el dinero tengo q entregarlo para q no nos quiten la casa te acuerdas q alguien se el dio por apostarla con el rey del juego y perdió

y las finalistas del concurso de belleza son ...

una hora mas tarde

felicidades Akane ganaste ese concurso y la plata

si hija me siento muy orgulloso

gracias papa pero sin tanta demostración de cariño ( me podrías soltar papá de estas asfixiando como si fueras una boa constrictor)

Akane podemos hablar?

Ryoga claro (nos dirigimos al estanque sin darse cuenta q alguien los observaba)

Akane hay algo q te quiero decir desde hace mucho tiempo y asta hoy tuve el valor yo...Akane yo...

Tu q Ryoga

( en ese instante la persona q los espiaba se acerco ) Akane Ryoga q sorpresa q hacen por aquí tan solos

/ estúpido Ranma cuando por fin le confesaría Akane lo q siento nos interrumpe/

o es q interrumpí algo?

No seas idiota si Ryoga y yo solo hablábamos de algo sin importancia y donde dejaste a tu novia Ranma no la veo

A estas hablando de mi adorada Ukyo ella esta en el dojo disfrutando de la fiesta pero por q no vamos todos

No mejor vallan ustedes si no te incomoda Ryoga estoy cansada y prefiero ir a dormir

No por supuesto q no Akane se q debes estar muy cansada ve y duerme

Q hiciste Ranma

Perdón?

Sabes a lo q me refiero por q interrumpiste en ese instante

Lo q pasa es yo ...


	2. se supo el por que de mi actitud

perdón Ryoga te salve como se te ocurre que le pretendías decir a la marimacho no me digas que te has enamorado ella si es Akane es como uno de nosotros

no le digas así Ranma yo quiero a Akane y además es muy tierna

no se de donde le ves la ternura de todos modos déjame decirte que estas loco por estar con Akane

no crees q si estoy loco es mi problema y no el tuyo déjame en paz y mas bien por que no te preocupas por tus asuntos

asuntos? me parece mas interesante cerciorarme que mi amigo no comete ningún error

déjame en paz vete mas bien con tu novia

ah es eso por eso estas pidiéndole a Akane que sea tu novia. a hora si lo entiendo lo q pasa yo si decía que nadie se podría fijar en ella estas ardido por que Ukyo siempre estuvo enamorada de mi y nunca te presto atención

no... eso no.. es Ranma yo si quiero a Akane

claro claro pues yo de ti Ryoga mejor me iba un tiempo a las montañas y pensaba lo que quieres o mejor dicho a quien quieres

de q me sirve a mar a Ukyo como lo ago si ella te ama a ti y además son novios o me lo vas a negar?

Si Ryoga lo somos y perdóname por eso pero no se lo que siento por Ukyo así que pensé que esto tal vez me ayudaba a disipar las dudas

Perdóname? Disipar las dudas? Siempre as sido un envidioso solo piensas en ti y en nadie mas

no tengo por que darte explicaciones de mis acciones lo único que te digo es que esto lo hice con un propósito

cual? Demostrarle a todos q eres el súper hombre y que todas las mujeres tienen que caer a tus pies es ese tu propósito. Ranma siempre eh sido tu mejor amigo desde pequeños pero no entiendo lo que últimamente estas haciendo o como te estas comportando actúas raro no te conozco no te comportas igual.

Ryoga te dejo a Ukyo

Que?

Lo que escuchaste te dejo a Ukyo mira estas semanas actué raro por un motivo Ryoga eres mi mejor amigo y se que amas a Ukyo y la vas a proteger y a pesar de mis peleas confió en ti pero antes quiero saber algo tu que sientes por Akane?

Yo ... pues veras es muy linda eso no lo quito y como lo dije anteriormente es tierna pero yo amo a Ukyo solo pensé que talvez con mi mejor amiga me podría sacar del corazón a la mujer que amo

Ryoga mi actitud tan extraña es por que

Flash back

papá estoy cansado de tener que soportar a la inmadura de Akane ya no lo aguanto quiero irme todavía no entiendo que hacemos viviendo en esta casa como ella lo dijo somos unos mantenidos

Ranma tu no estas viviendo aquí de mantenido un día tendrás q retribuir todo lo que a echo la familia Tendo

Perdón papá no me dirás que me va a tocar trabajar?

Masomenos hijo /pero esto Sera mejor q lo hablemos con el señor Tendo y tu madre presente me vas a matar cuando te enteres/

( ya todos presentes)

hijo creo q ha llegado la hora de que te enteres de nuestra finalidad en esta casa como sabrás las dos familias practican el estilo libre y nosotros queremos unir la escuela Saotome con la Tendo y por eso antes de que tu nacieras hicimos un arreglo

papa que clase de arreglo/ horita me salen con q me toca casarme con Nabiky o peor aun con Akane jeje /

hijo tu te tendrás que cazar con alguna de las hijas del señor Tendo / me va a matar/ ( pensaba esto mientras se escondía detrás de Nodoka)

queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?/ mato al viejo/

Si Ranma y la elegida es Akane por la edad y además por que vemos que es con la que mejor te llevas

Que con la que mejor me llevo creo q tienen que ir a un oftalmólogo si no la pasamos peliando

Si hijo pero no as escuchado que del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Que pena señor Tendo contradecirlo pero no creo q ese sea nuestro caso además nos odiamos definitivamente yo no me pienso cazar con Akane

Pero hijo Akane es una mujer muy hermosa

Mama con todo el respeto creo q necesitas gafas q digo vinoculares que te pasa y ella que piensa de esto? Acaso esta de acuerdo?

Ella no sabe nada de esto lo que pasa es que conociendo su temperamento es capaz y se va de la casa

No me pienso cazar con ella?

Hijo ( dijo Nodoka con una cara muy comprensiva pero con su katana en mano) te casaras con Akane y demostraras que eres todo un hombre

Fin del flash back

entonces estas comprometido con Akane ? por eso tu actitud

si Ryoga puedes creerlo ella y yo? pero eso no es lo peor

que hay mas que es lo peor?

perdóname pero todavía no me siento preparado para decírtelo

lo entiendo tantas cosas quieres q te diga una cosa siempre pensé que ella y tu terminarían juntos jajaja

/ no me causa nada de risa te voy a matar Ryoga/ ( Ranma se le abalanzo a Ryoga con todas las intenciones de golpearlo cuando ...

_**notas de la autora: **_

perdón por el capitulo anterior cometí un error y lo envié sin antes revisarlo pero eso pasa cuando eres novato en esto de fanfics espero q este sea un poco mas de su agrado ya que personalmente no me agrado mucho y prometo q mi próxima actualización no se demorara mucho espero recibir varios reviews y espero q la mayoría tenga una sugerencia para mi fic y criticas me gusta recibirlas y así poder mejorar en lo que me equivoque y ya q soy primeriza espero q me tengan un poco de paciencia y no me den tan duro sobre todo con la ortografía nunca eh pasado una evaluación de esta pero me fascina escribir así tenga una ortografía tan mala ( si alguien me puede ayudar con este sentido le agradecería mucho ) la verdad siempre escribo son programas para radio algo así como libretos para radio y en periódicos escribo opiniones o criticas a diferentes puntos ( sobre todo de política ) pero hay tengo colaboración por parte de mi profesor de literatura . bueno creo q ya me estoy alargando bastante espero ver varis reviews y si alguien me puede ayudar con la ortografía seria q le mandara el fic antes de publicarlo y me corrigiera

vivian


	3. el comienzo al viaje de tu corazon

Recuerden esto es propiedad de Rumiko Takasashy y lo ago sin fines de lucro

( acciones del personaje)

/ pensamiento/

"intervenciones de la autora"

**y con ustedes mi tercer capitulo:**

**el comienzo al viaje de tu corazón**

Ukyo y tu q haces aquí?

A nada ranchan solo estaba en la fiesta y no los vi así q vine haber q estaban haciendo

Tranquila Uchan ya nos vamos a la fiesta no es cierto Ryoga

RYOGA?

Ah si por supuesto vamos

Uchan quiero q los dos hablemos

A ranchan claro pero horita los venia a llamar para decirles q Kuno y Nabiki están necesitando a todo el mundo por cierto y Akane?

No se sintió bien tengo entendido q esta en su habitación descansando

Ryoga podrías hacer un favor?

Claro Uchan q quieres

Me arias el favor de llamar Akane

Por supuesto ya vengo pero tengo entendido q esta durmiendo

Pero Nabiki dice que es algo verdaderamente importante y se veía seria a si que mejor ve y despiértala

De acuerdo voy / lo que querías era que fuera para quedarte con Ranma hay Uchan cuando será el día en q me quieras mas q como un simple amigo/

En la habitación de Akane

/que voy a hacer no se que siento es un infierno, no eh podido dormir por estar pensando en Ryoga se que es mi amigo pero cuando estábamos los dos solos tuve un presentimiento como si me fuera a decir lo que estuve esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, que me pidiera que fuera su novia pero no se que pensar odio a Ranma por interrumpir ese momento pero también se lo agradezco si no hubiera echo eso, tal vez me lo hubiera pedido y no sabia q decirle. Siempre desde niños pensé que Ryoga era el hombre perfecto lo quiero y mas que a un simple amigo pero tampoco se si lo quiero como un novio, la verdad no se que hacer además el me confeso un día que quería a Ukyo y no me dolió tanto, no se q siento/ (en ese momento unos toques en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos ) quien es?

Soy yo Akane puedo pasar?

Ah Ryoga si claro pasa /será q vino a terminar la conversación/

Akane, que pena te desperté lo que pasa es que Kuno y Nabiki mandaron a llamar a todos quien sabe q nos tendrán q decir pero según Uchan parece ser algo serio

Ah era eso si ya voy

Que pensaste q era

/ hay hable en voz alta/ no Ryoga solo pensé q algo grave había sucedido

no tranquila y me vas a acompañar o ya estas en pijama y te demoras un poco cambiándote ( un leve rojo en sus mejillas se noto al hacer el comentario)

( ella aun mas roja) no tranquilo estoy con ropa ( levantándose de la cama, el transcurso al dojo donde se realizaba la fiesta fue bastante callado por parte de los dos Ryoga pensando en Ukyo y Akane pensando en Ryoga. Al final llegaron al dojo y como todo el mundo estaba en silencio se puede decir q al entrar fueron como el centro de atención de todo el mundo haciéndolos poner de un color casi como la camisa de Ranma )

bueno ya que todos los amigos y familia de Nabiki Tendo están presenten tengo q decir algo Nabiki ( mientras se arrodillaba) te quieres cazar con migo ( por supuesto Nabiki no contesto asta que el relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan mostró el ostentoso anillo el cual tenia un diamante un tanto exagerado por no decir ordinario incrustado en un pequeño circulo de oro en el instante sin dudarlo Nabiki contesto un si ante todas las miradas de sorprendidos como si hubieran acabado de ver un ovni o un fantasma ya que se sabia q los dos estaban saliendo pero nadie nunca pensó que era algo tan serio) bueno mi querida Nabiki pero antes quiero pedirle la autorización de tu padre ( el cual estaba llorando diciendo mi hija del medio se casa buaaaa)

Kuno bienvenido a la familia (le dijo el señor Tendo y se puso a llorar abrazado con Kuno mientras Nabiki asía una cara un tanto de vergüenza por ver a su padre y a su futuro esposo llorando y de felicidad pues el hombre el cual ella amaba y no solo por su dinero aunque eso ayudo le había pedido matrimonio)

(Y yo bueno me dieron ganas de llorar al ver a mi hermana tan feliz pero en ese instante llego la persona mas fastidiosa del mundo con una de sus típicas frases)

no me digas que piensas llorar

(en ese instante lo que deseaba era aplastarle algo de preferencia duro en la cabeza pero me aguante asta que escuche)

las marimachos feas no lloran además tu nunca pasaras por ese momento que hombre seria capaz de pedirte matrimonio

( eso si me colmo la paciencia y cogí lo primero q encontré y le dio un buen golpe ya no me iba a aguantar mas sus humillaciones desde q era pequeña a sido así mientras veía a Ranma volar por los cielos mientras me acorde de una pelea cuando apenas teníamos 5 años

flash back

puedo jugar con ustedes?

Por favor Akane esto es un juego de hombres la mujeres no juegan esto por que no vas y juegas con tus hermanas o con Ukyo o shampoo?

No quiero no me gusta a lo que juegan y lo que ustedes hacen si me gusta

A si como vas para cuando grande terminaras siendo un gorila jeje por que no eres ni hombre ni mujer eres un espécimen raro

Ranma no crees que te estas pasando por que no la dejamos jugar?

Tu cállate Ryoga

No la voy a dejar jugar esto es para hombressssss( no pudo terminar la frase ese fue el primer día que lo mande a volar y desde ese día era muy común que me insultara y que yo lo mandara a volar talvez por eso ahora nadie se preocupa si llega todo herido suponen que fui yo y después de un sermón de mas de media hora me toca curarle las heridas)

Fin del flash back

( en eso estaba pensando en los miles de golpes que se ha buscado Ranma por decirme algo ofensivo y me fije en algo muy raro el doctor Tofu y mi hermana mayor Kasumi estaban hablando y el no estaba como loco) / creo que como van esos dos Kasumi también pronto se casara, eso me alegra aunque al principio estaba enamorada del Dr.Tofu bueno solo era una niña y confundí agradecimiento con amor después me di cuenta que el quería a mi hermana y me fije en Ryoga en mi amigo que siempre me había ayudado pero en estos momentos nose si es amor o también un sentimiento como agradecimiento por estar con migo siempre) ( la fiesta termino en lo que se puede decir bien, mi papá y tío Genma borrachos mi hermana Kasumi y tía Nodoka recogiendo todo mi hermana Nabiki contando los gastos de la fiesta y lo que me sobraba después de pagar la deuda de la casa Ranma todavía no había llegado después del viaje gratis que se busco por los cielos de Japón y yo con sueño acaba de estar en un concurso de belleza en el que me toco ponerme tacones y estaba muerta de los pies)

(paso un mes en el que muchas cosas cambiaron Ranma y Ukyo terminaron según Ranma estaba confundido bueno la verdad no me dio muchos detalles. Pero después del rompimiento con Ukyo se comportaba con migo muy amable hasta llegue a pensar que estaba enfermo.

Las cosas con Ryoga siguieron igual ah y como lo predije un día llego Tofu a pedirle la mano de mi hermana Kasumi a mi papa por supuesto papa hablo con Kasumi ella estaba de acuerdo y se comprometieron todo iba bien asta que un día recibí una llamada muy extraña a la casa, bueno ni tan extraña era del concurso uno de los premios era un viaje a la playa en un hotel explícitamente de parejas la verdad no lo reclame nunca por que no tengo novio ni a alguien a quien llevar pero eran vacaciones de verano y la verdad estaba muy aburrida en la casa, la llamada era para decirme que si no iba este fin de semana se me vencerían los boletos de estadía en el hotel empaque mis cosas pero el boleto era para dos personas así que decidí invitar a Ryoga tal vez el iría con migo y yo le podría decir por que me sentía tan confundida pero cuando fui a buscarlo me dijeron que no estaba que al parecer se había ido de viaje a las montañas y la próxima persona que pensé fue en Ranma de todos modos había estado muy cordial últimamente así que lo busque por toda la casa y lo encontré en el dojo pero como le iba a decir las cosas sin que las malinterpretara al fin y al cabo era un viaje de novios prometidos o esposos. Tome valor y me dirigí a el )

que se te ofrece Akane

/ casi me mata del susto como supo que estaba detrás de el /

sentí tu ki que paso que haces aquí note que estabas en la puerta desde hace rato

/ como supo lo que estaba pensando/ Ranma veras... lo que pasa es que ...

Que pasa Akane puedes contar con migo para lo que sea

/ enserio ha estado muy raro/ mira es que me dieron unos pases para ir a un hotel con todos los gastos pagos a la playa y me toca ir con un hombre y como Ryoga no esta pensé en ti además como últimamente estas muy amble

acepto / pensó en mi /

que?

Acepto quiero ir con tigo

Enserio / este hombre cada vez me sorprende mas esta muyyyyy RARO/

Si y cuando tenemos que salir

Mañana es que se vencen este fin de semana

Al día siguiente:

_**NOTAS DE AL AUTORA:**_

Quiero agradecer por los reviews mandados enserio significan mucho para mi

**Shojo 88: **trate de corregir lo que me sugeriste de todos modos espero que me sigas mandando reviews con lo que me estoy equivocando

**firmamento negro: **gracias por lo que me escribiste enserio gracias por el apoyo espero que este capitulo te guste y estaré actualizando día de por medio excepto los fines de semana que tengo entrenamiento de natación pero si puedo lo ago

muchísimas gracias por el apoyo espero que este capitulo les fascine y el que sigue será muy bueno entonces espero que lo lean.

No olviden dejar sus reviews esto me ayuda a incentivarme a seguir escribiendo

Y si alguien quiere agregarme para decirme algo mi correo es: 


	4. talvez si es amor

Ranma podrías hacer el favor de apurarte vamos a peder los pasajes

Lo siento es que me cogió el sueño

Muévete

Voy mujer

Ya en el aeropuerto:

/ de q se tratara este viaje y por que me abra invitado a estar con ella? Será que yo le gusto a Akane? no pero si ella me explico que fue por que Ryoga no estaba y por que me alegra tanto estar con Akane será que me estoy enamorando de ella? Si, por eso tuve el valor de terminar con Ukyo pobre Ukyo la verdad yo pensé que la quería pero después de enterarme lo del compromiso con Akane empecé haber a Akane con otros ojos la empecé haber como mi futura mujer y me remordía de los celos que se la pasara tanto tiempo con Ryoga será que ella siente algo por Ryoga?/

oye Ranma despierta ( mientras hacia movimientos con las manos cerca de sus ojos haber si despertaba) / pero no lo hacia parecía en otro mundo últimamente lo estaba, se me hacia raro pero supongo que es por el rompimiento con Ukyo la verdad los veía muy felices y la verdad no es por nada pero en cierta forma se podría decir q me desagrado por completo que hubieran terminado con su noviazgo ya que Ryoga se la paso casi todo el tiempo en el Uchan consolándola bueno la verdad yo también estuve arto rato por halla, Ukyo era mi mejor amiga y me dolía mucho verla así. será que Ranma todavía quiere a Ukyo?/ ( en ese instante sonó la voz de la típica señorita informando que el vuelo el cual íbamos a tomar estaba a punto de salir eso nos saco a los dos de el sueño en el que estábamos y nos hizo correr a coger el avión por suerte alcanzamos a llegar y como era de suponerse los asientos nos tocaron a los lados así que aproveche eso para preguntarle la pregunta que me había echo será que Ranma esta tan pensativo por que quería a Ukyo y no le gusto terminar con ella y si eso era cierto por que lo había echo? O será que esta enamorado de otra persona? Ya me estoy metiendo cuentos será mejor que le pregunte pero como ago para que no piense que lo estoy interrogando ya se le diré que ¿que opina de cada uno de nuestros amigos? si eso es )

bueno y Ranma y que opinas de Ryoga?

De Ryoga?

Si es que vamos a estar metidos aquí dos horas entonces pues no halle mejor tema de conversación?

Ah pues Ryoga / que interés por Ryoga/ es un buen amigo buena persona y muy leal pero y tu que piensas de el?

Ryoga es muy gentil amigable esta siempre con migo bueno creo que según mi criterio el hombre perfecto/ pero que pesar que este enamorado de Ukyo/

El hombre perfecto? En que buena posición tienes a nuestro amigo / esta enamorada de el/

Jeje ( estaba con mucho calor ) bueno el ya y de Mouss?

Es un poco torpe pero muy buen amigo además de ser fiel un poco extraño pero una buena persona y tu q piensas?

Bueno Mouss es muy amable.bueno prácticamente lo mismo que tu / mejor ir rápido me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad/ y shampoo?

Ella bueno es una muy extremadamente hermosa eso no se le niega pero no confió mucho en ella de todos modos es muy tierna algunas veces

uyy pero en que buen concepto la tienes / y esto que sentí que será? Me dio como rabia bueno pero yo quiero averiguar es lo de Ukyo/ y Kodashy?

Bueno como digo esto para que suene elegante esta LOCA

En eso tienes razón

Y no me preguntes sobre Kuno? Me parece que es igual que Kodashy lo mas sensato que ha hecho es comprometerse con Nabiki bueno y Nabiki que digo es tu hermana pero me produce miedo

Si te entiendo y yo?

/ y ahora que le digo no la puedo tratar mal perdería todo lo que eh logrado en este tiempo con ella no creo que sea tan difícil ser amable con Akane además tiene muchas virtudes es bonita inteligente amable fuerte comprensiva en pocas palabras la mujer perfecta pero no se lo puedo decir así ¿que ago? A la de dios le voy a decir lo que pienso de ella sinceramente además quiero ver la cara que pone/

que así de cualidades tengo que lo tienes que pensar tanto/ horita sale con una de sus estupideces de que soy fea, marimacho ,gorda, en fin/ ( pero la verdad mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de el)

la verdad como te lo digo eres inteligente, leal a las personas, algunas veces tierna, bonita ( esto ultimo con un rojo ardiente en la cara ) , excelente amiga, una buena persona, muy buena hija, hermana y a demás eres una persona muy especial / hay dudo que pueda seguir con esto siento que voy a explotar del calor que siento y me imagino como debes estar mis mejillas pero bueno lo echo hecho esta y ya no me voy a dar para a tras además tengo 21 años ya es hora de que sea un poco responsable /

Ranma tu no me tas tomando del pelo. no te estas mofando de mi cierto. por que no me causa gracia / lo que me faltaba horita me sale con una de sus típicas palabras o se empieza a reír de y a decirme que si me lo había creído/

/ perfecto cuando por fin estoy ablando en serio no me cree además quien entiende a las mujeres malo por q le digo cosas feas y malo por que le digo cosas bonitas/ No Akane lo que te dije es enserio

/ no lo puedo creer Ranma esta muy raro ya lo había dicho se esta comportando muy extraño y ahora me sale con esto prefiero dejar las cosas como están y no seguir preguntando nada no sea que me de otra sorpresita/ ah gracias entonces por lo que dijiste

/ un gracias bueno pero que mas me iba a decir bueno aunque yo me moría de ganas por que me dijera algo como lo que dijo de Ryoga/

ah y Ranma tu también eres muy especial ( mi cara la verdad estaba que explotaba de lo rojo por lo que le acababa de decir siquiera se como fui capaz de decirlo solo me salió hay dios mío que es lo que estoy sintiendo por esta BAKA)

( la cara aun mas roja que la de Akane) / que abra querido decir con que soy una persona especial/

bueno el viaje transcurrió muy silencioso la verdad ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablarle al otro después de lo que habían dicho y el primero en quedarse dormido de los dos por tanto silencio adivinen quien fue? Si yo me quede dormida y por cosas del destino adivinen que hice me le recosté a Ranma en el hombro pero estaba muy incomoda así que termine acostada en las piernas de Ranma " si se lo que estarán pensando que Akane lo hizo con intención pero no fue un accidente" el caso fue que al principio Ranma se tenso mucho pero después se fue relajando y empezó a acariciar mi cabello con mucha delicadeza como con miedo a hacerme daño

/dios mío Akane me estas enloqueciendo no se que me hiciste pero me fui enamorando de ti de a poco y ahora ya no puede contenerse este sentimiento lo tengo que sacar y este viaje es perfecto solo los dos sin Ryoga y sin Ukyo cuanto diera en este momento por besarte por darte un beso que jamás olvides en tu vida pero no en este momento. quiero que nuestro primer beso sea algo de los dos que los dos lo deseemos no quiero ser yo el único que tenga recuerdos de ese beso si vez lo que estoy pensando mujer no se que me hiciste pero me cambiaste demasiado y ahora le doy gracias a dios por el arreglo de nuestros padres solo ruego que cuando te enteres no actúes como yo al principio ruego que en ese instante tu ya seas mía mi mujer a la cual tengo que proteger y por la cual tengo que mejorar. ( por lo pronto creo que me pegaste el sueño mi princesa y no pude dormir bien anoche de pensar en el viaje y tengo sueño)

( si se quedo dormido y yo cuando desperté casi lo ago pero no explícitamente de sueño sino de un desmayo el me estaba acariciando el cabello estaba aun dormido se veía tan tierno tan indefenso creo que en ese momento cualquier persona no creería que es Ranma Saotome el mejor artista marcial de la categoría libre. No se que me paso pero este hombre me estaba poniendo mal me estaba haciendo dudar lo que verdaderamente sentía lo mire y enserio que sentí unas ganas de besarle pero no lo hice mi cabeza estaba echa un nudo, pensé que estaba enamorada de Ryoga pero últimamente Ranma me ha mostrado una faceta tan distinta de el y puedo llegar a decir que soy sintiendo algo mayor que lo que siento por Ryoga y si lo se es atractivo pero eso no es atracción estoy sintiendo algo que no puedo explicar por supuesto no pude seguir pensando por que al parecer habíamos llegado a la playa pero el no se despertaba y la verdad yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera además estaba muy cómoda con mi cabeza en sus piernas pero debía no sabia bien lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante lo que si sabia era que estos 3 días iban hacer inolvidables me levante y lo desperté salimos del avión y nos estaba esperando el que al parecer iba hacer nuestro guía miramos y habían a su alrededor varias parejas unos eran jóvenes otros mas viejos pero como lo sospechaba todos era novios prometidos o esposos la verdad me sentí un poco incomoda pero a el pareció no importarle así que me tranquilice un poco)

usted es Akane Tendo?

Si soy yo

Listo entonces llegaron los que faltaban tenemos un bus a nuestra disposición nos explico lo del alojamiento

/ y como me lo sospeche era un cuarto para cada pareja y me tocaría compartirlo con el y como sospechaba era solo una cama pero al parecer eso a el no le molesto así que lo tome un poco mas fresca(calmada) nos subieron al bus donde nos llevarían al hotel y como en todas esa excursiones teníamos que presentarnos íbamos casi de primeras así que al primero que le toco fue a Ranma pensé que no le iba a gustar como siempre dice que son bobadas pero todo lo contrario estaba muy entretenido eso me animo a mi /

listo ahora te toca a ti preséntate?

Bueno yo soy Ranma Saotome tengo 21 años estudio en la universidad de Nerima educación física, dicto clases en el dojo Tendo / bueno la verdad desde las vacaciones de verano Akane y yo lo estábamos haciendo por solicitud de el Sr. Soun/ ( sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una muchacha la cual muy animada dijo que el era el artista marcial mejor de todo Japón, cuando por fin dejo de hablar el se callo y se sentó en el asiento. pero el guía lo volvió hace parar, para preguntar con quien viajaba) pues viejo con Akane Tendo / que digo, si digo que somos amigos suena muy feo mejor digo la verdad que somos prometidos/ mi prometida

/ bueno apenas escuche eso por poco y me da algo como se atrevía a decir eso a acaso que se había creído pero preferí quedarme callada y no armar ningún show bueno y la verdad me gusto mucho como se escucho Akane Tendo mi prometida bueno el se sentó y al parecer me tocaba a mi presentarme / bueno yo soy Akane Tendo tengo 21 años estudio en la universidad de Nerima educación física dicto clases en el dojo Tendo y viajo / le pienso seguir el juego/ con mi prometido Ranma Saotome ( apenas me senté el guía me hizo otra pregunta cual era el motivo del viaje) la verdad me gane un concurso y este era uno de los premios

ah entonces tu fuiste a ganadora del concurso

si fui yo

( dirigiéndose a mi "prometido") que suerte tiene de tener una prometida tan bonita dijo el guía

/ casi me saca de las casillas el guía como se atrevía a decir eso ya le estaba coqueteando/

/ así siguieron con la actividad asta que llegamos al hotel un hotel precioso era al aire libre muy bonito como para parejas / ( nos asignaron en los cuartos entraos al nuestro era hermoso lo mire todo tenia una bañera enorme y era muy amplio lo terminamos de ver y me acorde lo que el había dicho lo de los prometidos así que le tome valor y le pregunte el por que)

oye Ranma por que dijiste que éramos prometidos?

No crees que se escucharía muy feo decir no es que es mi amiga pero vengo a pasar un fin de semana con ella ( rojo, rojo y mas rojo) por que te molesto?

No, tienes razón

Akane y te puedo hacer una pregunta es que solo hay una cama como vamos hacer para dormir?

No te preocupes yo duermo en el piso

No como se te ocurre/ después le pasa algo y como es mi papa me mata si a veces pareciese que lo quiere mas a el que ha nosotras/

Y entonces ( en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta)

Adelante ( dijeron los dos al uníoslo)

Que pena pero es paras ver si nos acompañarían a la caminata que va hacerse (era el guía )

( menos mal que me había sacado de esta la verdad sabia que esta conversación iba para pelea así que le agradecí en silencio por lo que hizo voltee a mirar a Ranma quien muy contento dijo que si y me arrastro del cuarto cuando llegamos al sitio era un lugar hermosísimo tenia muchas árboles era como un jardín botánico el guía empezó a hablar acerca de un laberinto de matas "igual al de el capitulo de Ranma es el prometido de Nabiky" el cual decía que si estaban predestinados el uno para el otro cada uno se iría por una entrada distinta y en el centro del laberinto se encontraría. allí la única forma de salir era si había verdadero amor de parte de los dos. Por supuesto muchas de las parejas lo intentaron y la verdad la gran mayoría salía con su pareja otros mas escépticos no quisieron entrar tal vez por miedo a descubrir que no eran tal para cual ya cuando todos habían entrado al tal laberinto yo pensaba en si Ryoga y yo seriamos tal para cual cuando note a la muchacha que iba con su novio la que sabia quien era Ranma hablar con el y bueno si estuve todo el tiempo con hombres pero soy mujer y se cuando una mujer le coquetea a un hombre y ella la verdad lo estaba asiendo con Ranma no se que sentí ni que era esto pero mi corazón empezó a palpitar con gran fuerza y sentí unas ganas inmensas de golpear al estúpido del Ranma por estar con ella además así que hice lo que tal vez el novio de esa muchacha no se atrevía cogí a mi "prometido"

con permiso me llevo a mi PROMETIDO ( haciendo énfasis en la palabra prometido) es que quiero saber si estamos predestinados a estar juntos

queeeeee?

Si AMOR aunque se que son puras estupideces esto del laberinto me encantaría saber./sígueme el jugo o es que quieres estar con esa/

Claro / me dijo amor además quiere saber si somos tal para cual será que si me quiere la verdad si quería entrar en el laberinto pero no sabia como hacer para que ella aceptara/

(Entramos al dichoso laberinto el por un la do y yo por el otro según la leyenda la verdad en ese instante estaba pensando en que fue ese sentimiento que sentí cuando lo vi con ella y si era lo que estaba pensando como podría sentir algo así por Ranma sin darme cuenta llegue a la mitad del laberinto y Ranma también había llegado allí casi al tiempo no creía mucho en eso pero talvez Ranma era mi destino lo tenia que averiguar si los dos lograban salir de allí pero primero había una inscripción en el centro donde decían que solo el verdadero amor los ayudaría a salir de allí ya me estaba asustando será que enserio no iba a salir de allí por que si era el verdadero amor yo no amaba a Ranma y suponía que el menos al finadle la inscripción decía que si habíamos llegado aquí era por que las dos personas se amaban y si no querían perder a la persona que tenían al lado seria mejor que se fueran cogidos de la mano pues si eso no era verdadero amor encontrarían la salida cada uno por separado pero si era verdadero amor y uno se perdía del otro jamás volverían a encontrar la salida, eso si me asusto en ese instante Ranma me ofreció su mano dude en cojerla pero estaba asustada con esa leyenda así que la acepte apenas rozamos nuestras manos sentí una sensación incomparable como si esto lo hubiera espera hace mucho tiempo y creo que el destino nos estaba jugando una mala o buena pasada si mirábamos el lado apenas nos cogimos de la mano me pareció ver el camino y la salida y el también lo vio salimos del laberinto cogidos de la mano y así duramos asta que llegamos a un árbol grandísimo en el cual el guía explico que este árbol si lo abrazaban y pedían un deseo el deseo se aria realidad a la media noche la verdad en ese instante sentí algo como una corriente que atravesara mi cuerpo cuando Ranma separo su mano de la mía y mas me sorprendí cuando fue al árbol y lo abrazo se veía tan tierno nose que pidió pero cuando termino fue y me busco y me estrecho la mano y la verdad quería que el me la volviera a coger así que acepte su invitación al fin del parque había un árbol muy hermoso y según la leyenda la pareja que se besara en este árbol su amor duraría para siempre como íbamos con parejas nose hizo esperar todas querían darse el beso yo no lo pensaba hacer asta que la muchachita esa que viajaba con el novio y que el estaba coqueteando a mi prometido dijo:

y ustedes no lo van hacer como todos o esque acaso no son prometidos según lo que yo sabia del mejor artista marcial de kempo que por cierto era bastante no tenia novia esto debe ser una mentira?

( eso si me saco de mis casillas esa niñita estúpida acaso me estaba retando y en medio de mi furia hice lo que nunca pensé hacer cogí a Ranma lo lleve al árbol y hay ante la mirada casi atónita de el lo bese...

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado espero sus reviews quiero agradecer a

**Natsu-chibiatack:** gracias por lo que me escribiste y si lo deje un poco mal parqueado pero nunca me demoro en las actualizaciones espero que este capitulo te guste

**Shogo88:** gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado gracias por los mensajes espero que este capitulo te guste y no me molesta que me envíen reviews antes me fascina y gracias por contar con migo para lo de tu historia

**Firmamento negro:** gracias por tus reviews y no se pero creo que te debías dedicar a adivina jeje adivinaste varias cosas y lo de hablar o escribir mucho yo soy igual no te preocupes no te apareció tu dirección de todos modos voy a dejar de nuevo la mía

A los que leen no se olviden de dejar sus reviews

Mi dirección:vivianalejandra7279hotmail...


	5. ¡y lo bese!

Todos los personaje son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takasashy 

Capitulo anterior 

y ustedes no lo van hacer como todos o es que acaso no son prometidos según lo que yo sabia del mejor artista marcial de kempo que por cierto era bastante no tenia novia esto debe ser una mentira?

( eso si me saco de mis casillas esa niñita estúpida acaso me estaba retando y en medio de mi furia hice lo que nunca pensé hacer cogí a Ranma lo lleve al árbol y hay ante la mirada casi atónita de el lo bese...

**capitulo 5 **

**¡y lo bese¡**

/no se que me paso me deje llevar por la muchachita esa y lo bese fue hermoso al principio fue solo un beso pero después el empezó a mover sus labios y yo como si cayera ante sus pies lo seguí ya no pude parar la verdad este era mi primer beso siempre pensé que seria entre Ryoga y yo siempre lo imagine pero fue entre Ranma y yo y la verdad en ese momento no me arrepiento apenas sentí sus labios sentí de todo en mi cuerpo, fue como si un volcán explotara adentro pero dentro de este no hubiera lava sino miles de mariposas que después empezaron a revolotear por mi estomago a medida que el beso se profundizaba el fue situando sus manos en mi cintura y yo en su espalda acercándolo mas a mi fue hermoso lo que sentí/

/la verdad no se que paso Akane estaba ablando con Misao y de un momento a otro me cogió y me llevo al árbol en el que todas las parejas se estaban besando se acerco a mi y sin dudarlo lo hizo me beso la verdad al principio creo que no respondí a su beso pero después me relaje y profundice el beso con ella no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos hay pero la verdad yo no me quería desprender de ese beso y como si tuviera miedo de perderla la abrase pase mis manos por su cintura y ella paso sus delicados brazos por mis espalda y me pego aun mas a ella la verdad yo estaba dichoso por lo que había pasado, ella me había besado y con lo que sentí no me quedaban dudas a la mujer a la cual amaba era a Akane Tendo mi prometida y la mujer que quería como esposa pero creo que los dos llevábamos mucho tiempo y tanto ella como yo necesitábamos respirar nos separamos pero fue solo un ínstate mientras yo tome aire /

/yo no quería romper el beso pero me estaba quedando sin aire antes de que yo lo hiciera el lo hizo lo rompió sentí como si en ese momento me estuvieran quitando lo mas sagrado de mi vida lo mire a los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una cara tan tierna la verdad no parecía el era otro y esa cara me hizo dudar aun mas de los sentimientos hacia Ryoga /

/la vi y tenia una cara hermosa me di cuenta que era su primer beso eso lo hizo mas especial no se como la miraba a ella pero ella me miraba de una forma que sentía como si esos ojos color avellana me estuvieran llamando y suplicando quería volver a sentir sus labios y lo hice me acerque y le robe un beso pensé que no lo iba a corresponder pero para mi sorpresa lo hizo este no fue tan largo pero igual de hermoso esos labios me habían cautivado de una forma especial se volvieron en mi adicción y me moría de volver a besarlos pero fuimos interrumpidos por el guía quien nos informo que ya nos teníamos que ir al hotel/.

Que pena pero ya nos tenemos que ir al hotel

/ Ranma me ofreció su mano yo la acepte creo que me moría de ganas de tenerlo a mi lado así que la acepto pero jamás fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara la verdad tenia la cara clavada en el piso/

/ le ofrecí la mano como todo buen caballero que soy ella la acepto eso me agrado pero siquiera me miro a la cara ni me hablo cuando llegamos al bus la ayude a subir y fue igual no me mostró su rostro no se si fue de la misma impresión que tenia por lo que acaba de ocurrir o si se estaba arrepintiendo solo rogué por que no fuera lo ultimo por que yo si no me había arrepentido de nada lo que había pasado entre los dos la verdad el viaje al hotel fue muy callado ninguno de los dos hablo a pesar de que yo me moría de las ganas por saber que era lo que ella sentía/

/no fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara estaba además de asustada y sorprendida por lo que había pasado entre los dos estaba extremadamente confundida se suponía que yo quería a Ryoga pero ahora el corazón me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada y no entendía muy bien lo que sentía si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba echa un ocho no tenia ni idea lo que sentía o tal vez si pero me lo estaba negando me había enamorado de mi enemigo de toda la vida el que me molesto toda la niñez y adolescencia el que no me dejaba en paz pero el primer hombre que me había abrazado y con el primero que había sentido lo que sentí cuando me beso la verdad creo que si me había enamorado de Ranma y todavía no sabia lo que el sentía por mi además como era posible que me hubiera enamorado de el novio de mi mejor amiga/

/ella no me dirigió la palabra en todo el viaje parecía ida de todos modos no me soltaba de la mano eso me gustaba significaba que algo sentía cuando llegamos al hotel todos se estaban bajando yo la ayude a bajar y nos dirigimos al hotel todavía no me dirigía la palabra y tampoco me miraba ya me estaba enojando y si ella no hablaba yo lo hacia cuando lo iba hacer la recepcionista nos interrumpió/

que pena usted es la señorita Akane Tendo?

/ esa señorita me salvo Ranma estaba apunto de hablar y si pedía explicaciones del beso no se las iba a poder dar/ si soy yo por que?

Es que usted recibió una llamada de un joven de apellido Hibiky dice que le devuelva la llamada que es muy urgente

/ Ryoga la llamo eso no era bueno yo sabia que ella sentía algo por Ryoga así que si ante todos éramos prometidos me iba a comportar como tal/ hay Akane amor pero si es fastidioso Ryoga señorita dígale si vuelve a llamar que ella llego muy tarde y no le pudo avisar

/ apenas escuche su nombre no sentí nada era como otra persona pero esa urgencia con la que decía necesitarme Ryoga era muy extraña así que le iba a responder la llamada cuando Ranma interrumpió casi me muero cuando me dijo amor yo era su amor pero estaba preocupada y le iba a legar cuando/

/ me iba a decir algo pero no la deje la cogí y antes de que hablara o dijera algo la calle de la única manera que pude le robe un beso ese nada mas fue un pico algo rápido pero la deje callada la cogí de la mano y cuando ya nos íbamos a ir/

ah entonces señor Saotome tampoco le paso la llamada que le hizo una señorita si no estoy mal de nombre Ukyo

/ apeas escuche eso sentí celos si lo hice y si el quería jugar con fuego yo también sabia jugar así que yo fui la que le respondí a la señorita/ no si ella vuelve a llamar dígale que llego muy tarde los mismo que a el señor o acaso le piensas contestar amor?

/ ella también estaba jugando así que no me iba a dejar ganar/ si cariño tienes toda la razón mejor vamos a la habitación a descansar.

/ esto ya era un reto y yo no iba a perder/ si amor la verdad estoy cansada

mmm pues amor yo quiero ir un rato a la piscina pero haber como me convences de que vallamos al cuarto

/ con que esas no, Ranma Saotome no pienso perder ante ti / pues que tal esto /me acerque y antes de que reaccionara el di un pequeño beso/

/ lo acepto me gano pero solo por esta vez / me convenciste

/ nos fuimos al ascensor esperamos a que llegara estaba solo entramos la verdad me moría de curiosidad por saber que fue lo que paso haya abajo y como estaba tomando Ranma y ahora que estábamos solos ese era el momento perfecto para interrogarlo pero ese hombre parece lo que yo fuera hacer/

Akane amor y pues ya son las 7 de la noche si quieres nos cambiamos y salimos a comer algo/ este juego sigue Akane no significa que por que estamos solos estos se va a acabar no por lo menos asta que yo gane/

/ que? Acaso este hombre se había enloquecido pero no lo niego la verdad me encantaba que me dijera amor y si lo que quería era ganar esto no lo iba a dejar/ mi amor por supuesto es una genial idea pero es que eso de acostarnos tan temprano no me convence por que no después de comer no vamos y miramos los jardines del hotel?

Cariño me parece perfecto/ en eso el ascensor llego asta nuestro piso nos bajamos y nos dirigimos a nuestro cuarto ella cogió una ropa mas indicada para la comida y fue y se cambio cuando salió parecía una diosa tenia un vestido ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus espectaculares curvas y el vestido era de un color azul oscuro que contrastaba con su pelo se veía como toda una diosa bueno como mi diosa/

/ cuando salí me deje intimidar un poco por la mirada de Ranma pero rápido reaccione/ y tu no te has cambiado?

Lo que pasa es que no se que ponerme y pues tu papel como prometida es opinar

/ me dirigí a su ropa y saque una camisa china blanca y un pantalón negro/ creo que con esto te verías muy guapo pero amor no me has dicho como me veo/ con esto si le gano/

/ piensas que con eso me vas a ganar/ pues depende para quien te hayas arreglado así

/eso si me dejo helada no tenia como responder pero no pensaba dejar la pelea tan rápido/ pues para el único hombre en mi vida para ti amor

pues si es para mi te ves mas que guapa te ves hermosa

/ eso si me dejo muerta creo que el había ganado el segundo tiempo del partido/

/ si le gane esta/ bueno cariño pero mejor me voy a cambiar

/ se entro al momento salió listo se veía guapísimo/ listo?

Si pero como me veo claro sabiendo que solo me arregle para ti

/ esta si no me la iba a dejar ganar/ estas guapísimo bueno eres mi hombre malos gustos no tengo o sino no te hubiera aceptado como mi prometido /bajamos a cenar pero nos demoramos mucho cenando a si que después de la caminata al jardín botánico estábamos cansados y no fuimos a los jardines a dar un paseo el problema fue cuando llegamos solo había una cama doble y un pequeño sofá en el que ninguno de los dos cabía/ y como vamos a dormir?

Pues amor somos prometidos que de malo hay que durmamos los dos en una solo cama no vamos hacer nada o es que tu quieres hacer algo?

/Eso si me saco de mis casillas era un pervertido pero esta vez no pensaba perder...

_**notas de la autora **_

gracias por sus reviews espero que este capitulo les haya gustado el viernes actualizo y van hacer que va a pasar espero que hayan disfrutado

gracias a **shogo88, a ****Natsu-chibiatack**** y a firmamento negro** por su apoyo espero que este capitulo les guste es un poco corto por que me paso un accidente solo me dan cierto tiempo para estar en el computador y cuando ya iba aquí se me borro y me toco repetirlo de nuevo todo y ya se me acabo el tiempo prometo que el próximo será mas largo y se empezara a arreglar todo se va ah saber cual es la urgencia de Ryoga de hablar con Akane y Ukyo de hacerlo con Ranma y que va a pasar con Akane y Ranma y si Ranma es capaz de decirle a Akane que ellos dos están comprometidos?

No olviden dejar sus reviews


	6. me enamore final

Capitulo anterior 

Pues amor somos prometidos que de malo hay que durmamos los dos en una solo cama no vamos hacer nada o es que tu quieres hacer algo?

/Eso si me saco de mis casillas era un pervertido pero esta vez no pensaba perder...

**capitulo 6**

**me enamore**

con esta si le gano ella es muy recatada y la verdad dudo que diga que si /

pues si tan estúpida no, lo que pasa es que todavía no me acostumbro pero amor claro que puedes dormir con migo./ esto se esta poniendo pensó que me iba a ganar con esta pues no yo voy a permitir que me gane tan fácil ahora si quiero ver si es capaz/

/ la verdad nunca me espere que Akane me dijera que si y ahora soy yo el que no se si podría continuar con esto/ eh... si

/ la verdad con lo que le respondí si lo deje helado el nunca se espero que yo le dijera que si. Bueno después de eso nos acostamos pero la verdad cada uno estaba tan pegado a la punta de la cama que todavía no entiendo como no nos caímos al suelo no se en que momento me quede dormida lo que si se es que cuando desperté me encontré muy cómoda y apenas abrí los ojos me encontré con la mirada de el clavada en la mía eso la verdad fue hermoso yo estaba acostada encima de su pecho/

/ cuando nos dormimos la verdad me hice lo mas lejos posible de ella igual que ella de mi no se en que momento me dormí pero estaba tan cansado que supongo que primero que ella. Cuando desperté la vi no se pero supongo que por cosas del destino ella dormía encima mío no tuve el valor para despertarla y me quede observándola como dormía se veía tan tierna la verdad creo que paso mas de madia hora asta que ella despertó y sabia que por esto me merecía un buen golpe pero había valido la pena la verdad estaba hermosa parecía tan frágil que cualquier persona le podría hacer daño en se momento me sentí tan débil como si no fuera el hombre para ella como si la verdad no la mereciera pero lo que si tenia consiente era que por lo pronto la tenia que cuidar./

/ la verdad me pareció su mirada tan profunda que siquiera me pude mover solo observaba su cara que además de tierna se notaba cierta expresión de miedo creo que pensó que lo golpearía pero en ese momento sentía tantas ganas de besarle que lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue actuar normal como si nada y cumplir mi deseo siguiéndole el juego que el mismo había creado sus ojos notaba que el también deseaba hacerlo así que solo seguí el juego del que por ahora íbamos empatados/ buenos días amor/ fue lo único que se me vino a la cabeza pero hay no terminaba ese saludo yo quería algo mas yo quería un beso como los del día anterior no se pero este juego me estaba llevando a un sentimiento que mas claro no podía estar en mi corazón el problema era que ese juego me lo estaba tomando demasiado enserio y sabia que muy pronto me caería de la nube en la que estaba pero por el momento pensaba disfrutarlo/

/la verdad pensé que me iba a golpear pero su reacción fue totalmente contraria creo que ella quería seguir con el juego y la verdad yo también incluso quería que este juego durara para toda la vida me dio los buenos días y después hizo lo que yo también quería hacer besarle los labios nos besamos como la primera vez debajo del árbol fue tan intenso pero tan dulce fue un beso en el que me entregue amaba a esa mujer/

/ tome la iniciativa y le bese fue como ese primer beso hermoso después nos levantamos de la cama nos cambiamos y bajamos a desayunar hay el guía nos explico lo que hoy haríamos pasaron los dos días restantes siempre estábamos juntos y si uno le quería dar un beso al otro lo hacia nos metimos demasiado en los papeles de comprometidos éramos como una pareja de novios, dormíamos juntos " nunca paso nada entre ellos mas que besos" abrazados ya la pena no era demasiada y yo deseaba que jamás se terminara lo que estábamos viviendo por la noche siempre nos informaban de las llamadas de Ukyo y Ryoga al hotel pero los dos nunca dejamos que no las pasaran al teléfono el ultimo día llego y era hora de partir a casa en ese momento me baje de la nube y de una forma que me gustaría que no hubiera sido. Salíamos por la noche así que el ultimo día no lo dejaron libre, Ranma y yo decidimos salir a la playa estábamos hay cuando apareció shampoo siempre fue una de mis mejores amigas y siempre pensé que en el fondo quería a Mouss pero me equivoque Ranma y yo llegamos a la playa cuando escuchamos que nos llamaban en se instante reconocí la voz y de quien provenida era una voz tan suave que de inmediato deduje que era shampoo ella nos explico que estaba aquí por que la abuela tenia una sucursal en la playa y como estaban en vacaciones venían a vender tallarines empezamos hablar y llego Mouss detrás de shampoo hablamos con ellos Ranma y yo nos hicimos los locos y preferimos actuar como siempre lo hacíamos. Shampoo me pidió el favor de si acompañaba a Mouss a entregar un domicilio cerca Ranma se ofreció a acompañarnos pero shampoo no dejo se me hizo raro pero no dije nada de todos modos quería contarle a Mouss lo que pasaba el siempre sabia todo lo mío así que fui con Mouss como lo dijo shampoo era cerca pero no fui capaz de contarle nada a Mouss talvez por que no estaba preparada para hacerlo y tampoco me sentía capaz la cobardía me gano. Cuando llegamos al restaurante la imagen que vi no fue exactamente lo que esperaba ver lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de ese restaurante/

/ salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos a la playa mi prometida quería estar allí y en ese momento viendo el atardecer le pretendía decir que ella y yo estábamos comprometidos y que esto dejaría de ser una actuación o un juego. Pero todo lo planeado sale mal y allí nos encontramos con shampoo y Mouss Akane prefirió fingir que no pasaba nada entre los dos y yo le seguí la corriente nos invitaron al restaurante yo tenia hambre así que los dos aceptamos allí shampoo le pidió el favor a Mouss de llevar un domicilio y a Akane que lo acompañara odiaba ver a Akane con otros hombres aunque sabia que Mouss estaba comprometido con shampoo lo odiaba así que ofrecí a acompañarlos pero shampoo no me dejo y Akane dijo era cerca y que no se demoraría así que acepte me quede con shampoo ese fue el peor error de mi vida shampoo me empezó a coquetear y me beso no le correspondí y trate de quitármela de encima pero Akane llego y nos vio y no alcance a detenerla no quería que pensara lo que no era la busque por toda la ciudad pero ella no estaba así q me dirigí al hotel y allí la encontré/

/ salí corriendo del restaurante tenia rabia como el y shampoo me podían haber traicionado cuando reaccione el no era mi prometido el solo era mi amigo si un amigo del cual me había enamorado pero al fin y al cabo no teníamos ese fue el motivo por el cual me baje de esa nube fue un golpe muy duro al caer pero me ayudo a darme cuanta que lo de los dos solo era un juego me dirii al hotel mas calmada al fin y al cabo no había motivo para estar enojada o celosa el no era nada mío y eso mi corazón lo tenia que entender. Estaba en la recepción cuando lo vi era el venia corriendo parecía realmente preocupado se acerco y me pregunto si estaba bien mis gestos respondía que estaba bien pero mi corroan y cabeza e pedían a gritos que estaba mal pero el no lo podía saber esto solo había sido un juego y hoy así no hubiera pasado lo que paso se debía terminar el me explico que el no la beso todavía no sabia por que me estaba dando explicaciones pero lo escuche y la verdad si tenia razón shampoo una vez me confeso que deseaba a Ranma además el no tenia motivos de mentirme lo perdone pero eso no significaba que las cosas seguirían igual el juego se había terminado y eso se fue lo que le hice saber/

/ me perdono lo hizo pero el juego había terminado ella me lo dijo hoy volverían a Nerima y esto no podía seguir igual pero no me daría por vencido ella tenia que saber que realmente era mi prometida, pero no me dejo explicarle empacamos las maletas y nos fuimos a Nerima, pensaba decírselo allí pero lo que jamás nos imaginamos fue lo que encontramos al llegar solo habíamos estados 3 días y muchas cosas habían cambiado llegamos a la casa y nos miraban muy extraño sobre todo Nabiki y Kasumi pero no preste mucha atención/

/ el me trato de hablar en todo el viaje pero no se lo permití cuando por fin llegamos a Nerima había algo raro en la casa Nabiki y Kasumi me miraban muy extraño estaba tan cansada que entre a mi cuarto y dormí cuando desperté encontré a Ranma abrazado a Ukyo me dolió pero así deberían ser las cosas baje sin que se dieran cuanta de mi presencia pase por el dojo y vi a toda la familia reunida me derrumbe cuando escuche lo que hablaban Ranma Ukyo Kasumi Nabiki papá tío Genma y tía Nodoka/

Ranma es un compromiso muy grande el que tienes que afrontar ahora tienes que proteger a tu prometida cuidarla—decían papá tío Genma y Nodoka

/ y que pensarías si ves a Ranma y a Ukyo abrazados Kasumi y Nabiki felicitándolo y papa tío Genma y tía Nodoka ablando sobre un compromiso lo que yo pensé que Ranma y Ukyo se habían comprometido y una cosa era ver a Ranma todos los días otra muy distinta verlo con otra mujer y mas si era mi mejor amiga no lo aguantaría así que hice lo que en ese momento vi mas preciso empaque mi maleta y me fui pero no me podía llevar todo esto con esto que sentía con migo me aria mas daño y seria mas difícil olvidar le deje una nota : _Ranma ya se lo de tu compromiso con Ukyo no me preguntes queme paso pero me enamore de ti, estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por Ryoga pero tu me hiciste dudar se que nunca fuimos los mejores amigos como tal vez si lo fuiste con Ukyo bueno la verdad éramos enemigos competíamos por todo pero hay si puedo decir me enamore de mi enemigo me enamore de ti y no te puedo sacar de mi corazón y no soportaría verte con Ukyo así que me voy para que seas feliz por que el que ama deja amar, estos 3 días que pase con tigo fueron los mejores de toda mi vida me fascino por lo menos tener la ilusión de ser tu prometida de sentir tu roma en las noches que fueras el primero en besarme y el primer hombre al que eh amado. Talvez un vuelva ese día será cuando ya te haya podido olvidar_

Akane Tendo 

/cuando la escribí no paraba de llorar y varas de ellas cayeron en la nota pero no me importo mi dolor era tal que en lo único que pensaba era en salir de esa casa lo mas pronto posible

/ cuando llegue Akane subió al cuarto estaba cansada y no la quería molestar en ese momento llego Ukyo y me dijo que ya se había enterado de mi compromiso con Akane y que además se había dado cuenta que amaba a Ryoga mas que a su vida y que nos había estado llamando al hotel para decirnos que los dos ahora eran novios pero que siempre llegábamos muy tarde en ese monto la familia me cito y Ukyo asistió a la reunión al fin y al cabo era mi mejor a miga y la de Akane en ella el señor Soun me pedía una respuesta frente al compromiso igual que mi papa y mama después delo que me había contado Ukyo no había problema y yo acepte casarme con Akane pero primero la quería conquistar sin que ninguno de ellos se metieran les hable que me había enamorado de Akane y también me entere que Nabiki había sido la que le contó a todo el mundo al parecer escucho una conversación de mi papas y el señor Soun y le contó a toda Nerima la verdad no me sorprendí en ese instante Ukyo me abrazo y me felicito después escuche un sermón de mis papas y el señor Tendo y todos los integrantes me abrazaron felicitaron en ese instante di inicio a mi plan de ganarme el corazón de Akane subí a su cuarto pero no la vi su armario no tenia ropa y encima de la cama había una nota las peores palabras alguna vez escritas por alguien en la carta habían algunas lagrimas supuse que de ella también deje caer unos lagrimas encima dela carta salí a buscarla así me tocara ir al fin del mundo la encontraría no se que había pasado ni por que había pensado que mi compromiso era con Ukyo pero tenia que encontrarla y mas ahora que sabia que ella me amaba y que esos 3 días habían sido igual de especiales que para mi/

/ me iba a ir cuando me acorde que si Ukyo estaba con Ranma otra persona también estaría sufriendo y ese era mi mejor amigo Ryoga pero no necesite buscarlo como era de despistado al parecer el se había perdido o mejor dicho me había encontrado/

hola Ryoga

Akane, que tienes por que tienes los ojos así

no es por nada Ryoga

Akane te conozco desde pequeños y se que los tienes así por que has llorado

/ me abalance sobre Ryoga y lo abrase necesitaba un abrazo el no me dijo nada solo me abrazo y me acaricio el cabello cuando me calme me pregunto que tenia y ya no podía ocultarlo mas tenia que decírselo a alguien y ese alguien era Ryoga le conté todo lo que paso con Ranma y parece no haberle sorprendido lo que si se sorprendió fue lo de Ukyo cuando me calme por fin Ryoga me dijo algo que me dejo helada/

Akane, Ukyo y yo somos novios

/ bueno que digo hay si no entendía nada en ese momento llego alguien quien era según Ryoga la persona indicada para explicarme todo esa persona era Ranma el venia corriendo y apenas me vio me abrazo muy fuerte/

/ no se imaginan lo que sentí cuando la vi fue como ci mi alma volviera a su cuerpo era ella y no se había ido/

/ Ryoga se fue y nos dejo el me explico todo y me hablo de nuestro compromiso por poco me voy para atrás cuando lo dijo casi me voy y dejo al hombre que amaba por apresurada hay fue cuando el se arrodillo y me pidió matrimonio quería que nuestro compromiso fuera formal tal vez no recuerde muy bien muchas cosas pero así paso todo a los 3 meses nos casamos y hoy quiero compartir mi historia y decir que talvez es cierto el dicho de mientras mas te quiero mas te aporreo tal vez mientras mas te humillo y te golpeo mas te quiero hoy cumplimos un año es nuestro aniversario y me acorde de todo por que mi esposo Ranma Saotome me trajo al hotel donde toda esta historia empezó y a donde lo estamos reconfortando el se que me tiene una sorpresa pero yo le tengo una mayor

Se preguntaran que paso con Ryoga y Ukyo lo que paso es que como Ryoga consoló a Ukyo cuando Ranma le termino ella se termino enamoro de el y el día en que Ranma y Akane se fueron después de volver Ryoga se hicieron novios. Después de 3 meses de mi matrimonio con Ranma ellos también se cazaron y ahora viven felices

Shampoo esta con Mouss al final acepto que lo amaba y que lo que sentía por Ranma era puro deseo y atracción física ellos se cazaron 2 meses antes que nosotros y ahora son muy felices. Shampoo esta embarazada y al parecer son gemelos

Kuno y Nabiki igual que Kasumi y Tofu están bien muy contentos y disfrutando de sus parejas

Nuestros papas con la noticia que les voy a dar van a estar mas que felices.

Bueno ahora si los dejo por que mi esposo acaba de llegar trae rosas chocolates y una cena deliciosa y yo le tengo que contar que vamos hacer papas ya le quiero ver la cara.

esta es mi historia espero que les haya gustado y asta la próxima.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final de la historia la pensaba hacer mas larga pero dejaría esperándolos pues por el colegio se me dificulta escribir la acabe pronto pero ya tengo en mente otra quiero agradecerá todos los que enviaron sus reviews creo que a la mayoría se lo respondí, los que no dejaron sus reviews los invito a hacerlos es muy gratificante para mi abrir mi correo y encontrar sus sugerencias sus criticas o sus felicitaciones :

Gracias a las personas que siguieron mi historia desde el principio y los que la leyeron hace poco

**yuhe hime** mil gracias por lo que me escribiste espero que te haya gustado la historia

**AAA theXel Tico** gracias por lo escrito y personalmente tu historia de Ryoga y los 7 maestros híbridos me fascina

**Natsu-chibiatack** gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio y espero que te haya gustado el final

**Sumi-Chan-0814** jeje si a quien le entran las clases de español espero que este capitulo también te haya entretenido

**Firmamento Negro**gracias por seguir mi historia desde el principio por ser una de las primeras en enviarme un review espero que este capitulo te guste y me escribas que tal te parecio aprecio mucho tu opinión.

**shojo88**: te deje de ultimas por que a ti te quiero especialmente dar las gracias por tus sugerencias al principio y después por tus felicitaciones al final espero que el final te fascine tu opinión es muy importante para mi fuiste la primera en enviarme un review y eso lo agradezco demasiado me diste ánimos para seguir mi historia y me gusta que me tomes en cuanta para las tuyas GRACIAS

**a los que la leyeron y no me han enviado un review envíenlo enserio me da ánimos para continuar escribiendo así sea corrigiéndome todo me gusta que me corrijan para poder mejorar parecio mucho lo que me escriben y siempre respondo sus reviews **

**vivianalejandra7279hotmail...**


End file.
